Processes of grinding the edges of glass sheets are known. Relevant patents regarding grinding of the edges of glass sheets include U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,769,954, 4,528,780, 4,426,811, 4,406,091, 5,126,844, 5,197,229, 5,185,959, 5,040,342, 5,146,715, 5,325,635 and DE 3,534,425.
The '954 patent is directed to an apparatus for grinding an edge of a planer glass workpiece where the workpiece is clamped to a rotatable table relative to an edge grinder. The edge grinder is movably connected to the supporting platform. A computer controls the operation of motor assemblies to position each of the assemblies in accordance with predetermined stored data relating to the particular shape of the glass workpiece. The computer also receives signals from sensors in order to determine when the workpiece is properly positioned within the glass grinding apparatus. In the apparatus of the '954 patent, the grinder moves around the periphery of the workpiece. The '780, '811, '091, '844, '229, '959, '342, and '715 patents similarly disclose controlled movement of the glass workpiece with respect to the grinder where both the grinding tool and the workpiece are moved relative to one another.
The '635 patent discloses two rotatable glass-supporting tables associated with two grinding heads mounted on the outer ends of opposing displacement guides. The abrasive disc is vertically adjusted to compensate for the glass thickness. The grinding head is maintained at a stationary position for convenience service or maintenance and the abrasive disc is vertically adjustable (according to glass thickness). All other prior art discloses planetary grinding mechanisms wherein the grinding wheel moves around the stationary sheet of glass. These planetary-type grinders of the prior art have several drawbacks including costs, floor space occupied, and messiness. In planetary-type grinders it is difficult to enclose the grinding head, therefore water and glass particles splash causing a hazard to operators.